<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You- Only Us by australia_mate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951302">Only You- Only Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/australia_mate/pseuds/australia_mate'>australia_mate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Doctor (Doctor Who), Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone acts like kind people here, Friends to Lovers, Immortality, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long Shot, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No forced roles here no siree, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Doctor (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/australia_mate/pseuds/australia_mate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowering: An old Gallifreyan term to describe one going into heat admist their culture.</p><p>The Doctor, around 1500 years of age give or take, has never had an early flowering. It just doesn't happen. </p><p>Until it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only You- Only Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something had felt off for the entire day. The Doctor felt on edge, more so than he normally did. He just felt weird. Abnormally so.</p><p>He could tell Jack had also picked up on his uneasiness, the captain giving him more space than usual and he didn't try to suggest a destination this time. No, they were instead on Earth, with not much in mind to do.</p><p>With his playing up body, the Doctor could handle just this once the monotonous events.</p><p>So, when the first feeling of heat tickled at his skin right as he was beside Jack like water, he paused.</p><p>It took him a second to realise.</p><p>"Oh..." It seemed <em>this</em> was why he was acting up. Though his confidence slipped away, and a tightness of his chest replaced it.</p><p>It wasn't supposed to happen. Not at this time.</p><p>The Doctor knew with 100% confidence that he had 4 years, 3 months, 12 days, 6 hours, 30 minutes and 48 seconds left until the day. Until <em>this</em> day. It was like- no, it <em>was</em> clockwork.</p><p>Well, it was supposed to be, and now he wasn't very confident over his clock, and everything felt wrong, uncertain.</p><p>Sure, this regeneration had a much smaller countdown compared to his counterparts, one regeneration having to wait 223 years, but starting <em>early?</em></p><p>No, it couldn't be happening. His hearts started to quicken. It was <em>impossible</em>.</p><p>Then another yet stronger wave rose in him and yes, it was happening, very much so.</p><p>He looked over to Jack, who was bent over the console and was fiddling blueprints and papers, saying something. He regarded the man with fear and all sound fell away.</p><p>He was a Time Lord, the last, and he also had no idea what to do.</p><p>He'd never been this close to a human- an immortal to be more exact, before in his heat. The bowtie at his neck and it's tying around straps felt nearly suffocating with his rising heat and panic bloomed.</p><p>He cleared his throat, his silence going on for an abnormal amount of time for him, Jack's words quiet in the air as the man waited patiently for a response.</p><p>"Mhm, I agree," His mind blanked, what was he talking about before? What did Jack say? The Daleks? Truffles?</p><p>Another clearing of his throat and his cheeks burned, "About the unicorns..?" Was that right?</p><p>It clearly wasn't, as Jack looked up with an amused laugh. "What? Unicorns? No, I was wondering when we'd <em>refuel</em>. Damn, have you gotten worse today?" He joked.</p><p>The Doctor bit the insides of his cheeks, a bit embarrassed, desperately searching for a way out.</p><p>Right- There was. If Jack didn't follow him, that is.</p><p>They were stationed on <em>Earth</em>, that's why they were talking about refuelling. He could walk out that door, and, he didn't know, that actually seemed more dangerous as many other people would be around.</p><p>Idea scrapped, then.</p><p>"Uh... N- No." The Doctor responded with a cringe and did more so when he felt slick starting to leak; communicating his new gender so clearly as it had once before in his early regenerations.</p><p>It'd been a while since he was an omega.</p><p>And then he pleasantly realised Jack was an alpha.</p><p>He must've made a noise of shock or even a sound akin to fear as he heard rather than saw, gaze stubbornly steeled on the many contraptions in front of him, Jack rise from his little areas of gadgets and turn to him.</p><p>"..Doc? You alright?" No, he was most definitely not okay.</p><p>But the Doctor wrung his hands that he hated to realise were shaking, a nervous habit of his. The Time Lords didn't <em>shake</em>.</p><p>God, he had never cared for the second genders, especially not in his partners. Maybe he should've cared for that now, as he was a new and going into heat omega right in a room with an unexpecting alpha.</p><p>"Ah, well, yes, in many senses I'm fine-"</p><p>He suppressed a groan as a fresh wave of heat deliciously sparked alight at his body, and he leaned his forehead on the cold main tubing in the middle of the console for some relief.</p><p>She would know for sure, what was happening, and the normal greenish-blue glow of the tube brightened and warmed, with an added hum that made him ghost a smile.</p><p>"Doctor? I know today hasn't been your day, for all your surperior Gallifreyan genes you probably need a lie down." Jack quirked an eyebrow at the Time Lord, cocking his head.</p><p>He took the pen from his ear and laid it down on his many notes, eyes focused. He had noticed quite well, it was a too quiet day with the Doctor for him not to notice.</p><p>"Right, no, okay, don't worry if I'm okay, but I've got to, Jack, I-" He rushed for the exit, well, he definitely intended to, but he couldn't get out any more than a few steps before his heat went and took things into its own hands and a ripple ached throughout his body; having him fall against the ground with a groan.</p><p>"Shit, Doctor!" Jack rushed forward from his spot, the somewhat clean metal floor of the TARDIS echoing his footsteps, hurrying to his partner's side.</p><p>The Doctor sensed Jack's incoming hands to help him up and flinched, hurriedly getting himself up. "No, no. No. You stay right there." The tingling grew and so did the fear.</p><p>This couldn't be happening, he kept repeating in his head.</p><p>Jack rightfully had an expression of concern fall quickly over his face, but he took mind of the Doctor's words and stayed still. He knew he was dastardly uneducated in Gallifreyan <em>anything</em>.</p><p>"Uh, sorry, don't know what came over me, apologies, now if you'd excuse me..." The Doctor tried to go past, awkwardness and nervousness just exuding him blantantly, and Jack narrowed his eyes, folding his arms.</p><p>"Hold on. Wait a minute. I'm not going anywhere, you're acting so bizarre, falling down and everything." He gestured, purposefully being in the way of the Doctor.</p><p>Jack pursed his lips when there was no response, "Hey," He tried quieter this time, eyes soft, "I'm your partner, and we help each other. Today's not your day, I get it. Let me help you to bed, really try to sleep this off, I don't want you falling down all the time!" Still, silence.</p><p>And then Jack saw the grimace and jolt in the Doctor's body, and he realised. "Oh, this isn't just a day thing, is it?" The Time Lord's sigh and fidgeting of his feet was everything.</p><p>Jack cocked his head, worried, "Okay, c'mon, what do.. Do you need anything? If you're gonna be tight lipped about this, at least let me help."</p><p>"Fine, Jack, if you want to <em>help</em>... Leave." The Doctor finally managed out in the most exhuasted voice Jack had ever heard.</p><p>Yet the immortal scoffed with a strong shake of his head, unbelieving. "Yeah nah, that's the only thing I won't do. Just tell me, it's okay-" "Goddamnit, just do it, Jack!" The Doctor roared, anger and frustration blinding him for a second before he reigned it all in just as quickly.</p><p>He straightened, and glared fixatedly at Jack, even if the effort burned him so.</p><p>He needed this stubborn man to listen to him. Very soon, his heat would shift past scent and he'd be giving off omega hormones and it'd all turn to-</p><p>Jack blinked, shocked. The outburst of course took him by surprise.</p><p>Begrudgingly, he knew that he could go, they weren't drifting off in space. But what got to him was <em>why</em> was the Doctor wanting him to leave so much? Was this actually dangerous? Should he be more worried?</p><p>The thought definitely didn't help him in going.</p><p>"Just.. Please, Jack, leave me." The Time Lord begged in a whisper, backing away a bit and resting against the console.</p><p>He was scared, he was so scared of Jack turning mindless even though his logical side knew the chances of that happening were slim.</p><p>It was then Jack took stock of the Doctor in a different light, disliking the turn of events.</p><p>Something in him screamed for him to stay with the Doctor's shivering, with his eyes wide, his skin shining with perspiration.</p><p>His alpha roused inside of him with a flood of protectiveness, seeing the man he was so close to in discomfort. His alpha didn't want to go.</p><p>But another begging look from the aching Time Lord had him sigh heavily in defeat, decision definitely not one he wanted to make.</p><p>"Fine, <em>okay</em>, I'll go." He knew he was hurt slightly by the Doctor still not seeming to trust him, but he cared for his friend and didn't want to make anything worse.</p><p>Jack went to move away, but the following breath he took in had him rearing back.</p><p>He <em>knew</em> from the sudden sweet scent he finally registered flooding the air, knocking all the oxygen out of him. He knew from noticing how his eyes met dilated meadow-hazel ones that shouldn't have been dilated that way.</p><p>His reaction was spontaneous.</p><p>"Oh shit what the fuck. What the <em>fuck</em>." The Doctor grimaced with a very uncharacteristic whimper, shamefully looking away.</p><p>Jack rubbed at his temples with disbelief. This.. This changed things.</p><p>The Doctor collected himself with a pink blush, he would deal with all the questions and explaining later, "I'm sorry, Jack, you're not safe. I'm trying to protect you by having me out of your sights." He heaved out with a heavy breath.</p><p>"<em>You're</em> not safe." The immortal countered, "Why-Why didn't you tell me this before, god... I don't know how or even why you're.. presenting, but you need to get something to f-fix this."</p><p>His awkwardness grew; he thought Time Lord's were the exception to the whole omega, alpha, beta stuff.</p><p>The Doctor nodded slowly, "I'm sorry but-" Another wave of heat and his body washed down with hard lust.</p><p>"...Nevermind." He couldn't bare the effort to explain and he risked himself a look of <em>go</em> to Jack who was a good way away, cheeks rosy and eyes locked onto him.</p><p>He didn't blame him, his heavy honeydew and vanilla scent in the air wasn't fair to the alpha. It wrapped around them. And Jack could see how wrecked he was becoming, his body reacting such with his heat.</p><p>"...What can you do? Surely I can help, but n-not in that way!" He immediately back-tracked from the Doctor's piercing glare, he only meant a toy.</p><p>"I wouldn't <em>ever</em> force that, Doctor." The Doctor dropped it, slumping down to the ground and letting the unusual silence fall again. His body felt too exhuasted to keep on standing.</p><p>Jack finally managed to turn away, wary in how much the Doctor was affecting him, immediately breathing out a sigh of relief. He ran a hand over his face, hating the way his brain was bringing up the Doctor's curled in beautiful body.</p><p>It was imprinted into his memory for probably forever.</p><p>"Ugh, okay, you're so right, I've got to leave and... and give you some time.. I'll stay overnight at some hotel and uh, hopefully when I come back you'll be all better." He gambled a look over his shoulder to the Doctor, who was panting and trembling in place, and wanted to stay so badly but couldn't- 

</p><p>Like she heard him, the TARDIS suddenly shook around them violently, throwing off his balance a bit, and the Doctor frowned confusedly while looking around; he could sense hazily that they were now in space.</p><p>Jack <em>couldn't</em> leave.</p><p>He chastised the TARDIS for being so reckless, she was always pushing him for Jack. She actually quite liked him, contrary to his lies.</p><p>Nonetheless, the Doctor groaned, forcing himself to get up. "Well, you can't leave now." He remarked. Jack turned to him quickly, "What do you mean?" If he couldn't leave, he was stuck with a Time Lord in a growing heat. And he was so going to mess everything up. The Doctor <em>just</em> started to like him.</p><p>"We're in space, Jack." Came his slow reply that grounded Jack again even from his panic. The Doctor fiddled with a control and made a face, "Tardis is fixed, she won't move."</p><p>"So now I'm stuck here, with you." Jack replied hesitantly, the Doctor's gaze on him hot and alien like.</p><p>"Seems like it..." The Doctor muffled a whine with his hand, his face blushing pink, "But don't worry, plan B is my safe room." Jack perked up at that, body flushing arousal inevitably from the omega.</p><p>"Good, good.. but how're you gunna get there?"</p><p>The Doctor threw him a look and Jack shook his head instantly, "No, no, if I merely touch you Doc, I don't know what I'd do, I can't let myself have any chance of hurting you." The captain nearly wanted to gag, the Doctor was in danger from <em>him</em> and that overrid any of his currently burning passions.</p><p>"Right, right, you're right, I know... Goodness, this wasn't ever supposed to happen now, you know, it was supposed to happen in years.." He was speaking too softly now to hear and Jack dared to come closer.</p><p>"What.. This? Why's it happening now?" He enquired just as tentatively, hands twitching at his sides. So many questions were in his head.</p><p>The Doctor rolled his head with a crack of his neck, biting at his lip, brain in overdrive. His body flared with more heat and desire, slick forming more that he knew very well Jack could smell. </p><p>"Ahh.. Well... Look, I don't know." Jack wanted his all-knowing Doctor back and his alpha stirred with help it knew it could do, "Just, my safe room, I should be there... To spend my, yknow." Again, a very uncharacteristic blush darkened across his face, and Jack wanted to growl.</p><p>Instead, he sucked in a harsh breath. His Doctor was distraught, just like him, and it made him look more human than he'd ever seen him.</p><p>"Wonderful." He bit out, "And this is the only other option?" The Doctor nodded weakly and Jack sinfully admitted to himself how he <em>loved</em> the way the Doctor's normally bright emerald eyes were darkened.</p><p>"Okay. Okay, fine, show me where that room is and I can help you there so.. you can help yourself. Then I'll.. I'll chain myself to one of the railings here, just for an added precaution" All he really wanted to do to help was for <em>himself</em> to rip off those clothes of the trembling Time Lord and get impossibly closer to his scent, to his skin and help.</p><p>But no, he couldn't do that to him; no matter how much his body, heart, and brain desired.</p><p>Even if omegas were the most valuable prizes an alpha could ever get, he'd be damned if he was controlled only by sexual drive and fuck everything up.</p><p>His reasoning helped his arousal and he calmed down. He could do this. He wasn't a knothead.</p><p>"Alright enough plan to me, but, uhm... I truly can't move, so.." The Doctor shifted against the wall with a cry of discomfort. His legs felt like lead, something that he knew, that he expected.</p><p>The Doctor felt crushed under Jack's momentarily heated gaze from his ache. His scent, something he'd always noticed before but had never appreciated, was full on.</p><p>The captain's was crisp, electric, and foresty. Unlike what he'd expect, like maybe lasers and gun powder? Also, that smell of <em>immortality</em> rang in the air, and the Doctor had to admit to himself ot smelled very nice.</p><p>Nonetheless, his newly formed omega wailed, confused why he hadn't yet pounced onto Jack and had him fuck him into the ground already. It didn't understand yet, hadn't his knowledge.</p><p>Jack came close and having him even closer had his arousing dominant scent grow; causing the Doctor to let an actual moan pass through his lips before he could even realise.</p><p>Jack froze, eyes wide, and the Doctor slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"...Doctor," He chose to move on and ignored with pitiful results from how the Doctor subtly rubbed his thighs together in response.</p><p>"I, er, I'm going to put my arm around you and.." This was dangerous, so dangerous, everything could go wrong, how was he supposed to stay calm- But he did stay calm, even with sparks all throughout his body through the contact he stayed calm and helped the Doctor up.</p><p>The Doctor felt so embarrassed, sounds he just couldn't hold back so loud in the quiet hum of the TARDIS with every movement.</p><p>It made things a lot more harder for Jack as his hands dug slightly into the Time Lord to help him forward slowly, alpha coiling in him protectively from the blatantly vulnerable omega scent.</p><p><em><strong>ProtectMine</strong></em>- No, he reminded himself, no.</p><p>The Doctor was trying to keep his head right just as much as Jack was, trying not to give in as the way he was being handled so carefully sent his omega whimpering. "Thanks..." He dared to whisper, silence killing at him.</p><p>"S'alright.. So, uh, where's that room?" Another wave of heat and the Doctor shivered before he could respond, his new gender's omega yearning for the alpha and Jack locked his jaw. He had noticed.</p><p>He looked to the Time Lord, who had his hand placed right above his belt coincidentally. He gave in and let his eyes wander.</p><p>He took in his normally dishevelled black hair, his blown out irises that still held the same galaxies he'd seen time and time again, his parted red lips, his sweating pale and <em>unmarked</em> skin- "Doctor..." He mumbled, a warning, and the Doctor coughed as he broke away from his own trance too.</p><p>"R-Right. I'll show you the way, c'mon." The Doctor took a step forward and nearly fell if it wasn't for Jack's quick reaction and grabbing him quickly.</p><p>"Damnit, you can't walk on your own remember, just let me help." Jack scolded lightly, trying to loosen his grip on the Time Lord but body refusing.</p><p>The TARDIS rumbled around them again and the Doctor closed his eyes for a second, biting his lip and clearing his mind from the hands so perfectly placed on his hips; it was now or never, he knew.</p><p>He was so fucked, but the gentle buzz around him had him refute that. Maybe he wasn't and the feelings he had about this being.. <em>right</em> weren't crazy.</p><p>For starters, Jack was a brilliant partner. The best he'd had in a while.</p><p>He had this continuous drive to ameliorate people, to help them and see the best in them. He even had near the same stamina as he had, and was so kind and ready to help that you'd never suspect him as alpha.</p><p>Also, in this body and mindset, the Doctor no longer found him an insufferable man with a hero complex. No, he found him quite the enjoyable company, even if he didn't let it on as much as he'd like.</p><p>And he was <em>immortal</em>.</p><p>An oppurtionity like this wasn't going to come up in his lifetime.</p><p>The Doctor stood back up himself and opened his eyes, concluding his assessment that he didn't want to fight against it anymore. Of course his face flushed in nervousness, there were specific rules against mating non-Gallifreys.</p><p>'<em>..But my people are gone and I... I don't want to be alone. Not anymore, please</em>.' He took in a reassuring breath and turned to Jack who was just waiting so patiently, "You're one of the select few to make it as one of my best partners I've ever had. And I know of your interest in me..."</p><p>Jack steeled himself and logically wanted to scream <em>NO</em>, but let the Doctor continue.</p><p>A sick part of him wanted to urge the Doctor on.</p><p>The Doctor took on a stronger resolve and felt his fear and nervousness drip away; he could trust Jack, the man had defied all expectations of him and was handling the situation so unexpectedly well.</p><p>He gave in and let himself be overcome by his alpha pheromones, equally pushing his omega scent more onto him. "Jack, I.." He gulped when another powerful wave of heat travelled through him, "I don't want you to leave.. me... And I wouldn't want to leave you again..."</p><p>Jack parted his lips, feeling caught in desire and logic as he closed the space between them. "Doctor..." This was it, his chance, but morals caught him.</p><p>He had to refuse. "No, Doctor," If only Rory and Amy were here, they'd know what to do. He shook his head and his hands fell from the Doctor and to his sides, "You're not thinking straight."</p><p>The Doctor frowned at him, craving all the more as Jack's touch left him. "I am. I really, really am. This could work... You fit what I.. need." </p><p>A dark red blush tainted his cheeks quickly. Jack went to speak but the Doctor beat him to it with the words he would fantasize about at night. "I want you." And then another boost of confidence and he slyly grinned, "I can be what you need.."</p><p>His alpha snarled and Jack had a frantic scramble in his mind to subdue it, internally cursing the Doctor but also whooping with joy.</p><p>"Doctor, are you sure? Please, I was in the wrong time and at the wrong place-" "And yet here you are, nonetheless. Yes, I quite know it, I want <em>you</em>." He whispered, jade eyes glistening with unconcealed desire.</p><p>Jack knew it wasn't his imagination that the Time Lord's new found grip on his broad shoulders tightened. It wasn't his imagination that his scent, his beautiful scent, flooded more with need and hunger.</p><p>He held him tight in response, having a sated want to be closer, and their faces just as. '<em>Though, one last time to ask,</em>', he thought, he just needed the reassurance.</p><p>The reassurance that this wasn't a lie to only quench the Time Lord's omega's eros.</p><p>"..Doctor, give me a safe word. Please," He gasped for breath as he forgot for a second, "a safe word. You can back out at <em>any</em> time."</p><p>The Doctor paused from his wandering hands and chuckled silently. "It'll be stop. If.. if anything I don't like, I'll say stop and you will. Is that clear, alpha?" He fixed him with a look of command and Jack loved it, though his alpha huffed with the uncharacteristically demanding omega.</p><p>He grinned, "Of course." The Doctor felt relief and pushed all of himself into Jack.</p><p>Having his free hand, where his other hand was holding the dip of the Time Lord's back steadily, he gently tousled through the Doctor's soft hair and reached down, lips brushing against his with the closing of his eyes.</p><p>He wanted the Doctor to initiate. He was submitting, and it only seemed right, the man was a <em>Time Lord</em>.</p><p>The Doctor was delighted, yet omega confused. But if it could even happen, his body alighted even more on fire from the <em>alpha's</em> submission and he hastily met the new and unfamiliar lips he was so determined to become familiar with.</p><p>Jack's growl did come into existence, emanating from his chest, cupping the back of the Doctor's head better and kissing back just as hard immediately. His want grew. His alpha wanted it.</p><p>He moved a bit so that the older was resting against the console with him in between his legs.</p><p>This was <em>everything</em> he imagined and so much more, having the Doctor's breath hitch from his growl and movements were just an added bonus.</p><p>His hands roamed down his chest, feeling the sinewy and impressive muscles there, tracing over buttons with a delicacy the Doctor bit his tongue at.</p><p>The Doctor had all wondrous scents and hormones his companion was letting off all to himself, and he was eagerly drinking it in. He could taste Jack heavily on his tongue and his flowering completed with a tidal wave of heat; making him cry out with need against the kiss, arching his body into him.</p><p>Jack seemed to know what had just happened and pushed his body firmly back against the metal of the TARDIS with delight and fire. He blanketed his body against the Doctor's gorgeously lithe one and delved the kiss to be deeper, hotter, and all the more consuming.</p><p>The two couldn't get enough.</p><p>The Doctor wrapped his legs around Jack's hips and pulled him closer desperately, feeling his heat added onto his own just at his core. He trembled and tried to rut up against the alpha when he nipped at his lips lightly, pulling at them.</p><p>The immortal nearly lost all sense of control from the moan <em>his</em> Doctor let out, and his blatant restless need for friction.</p><p>He delightfully grinded down and had his tongue try over the Doctor's lips, asking. The Doctor moaned and eagerly opened his mouth, letting Jack take control and taste him.</p><p>"Are.. Are you going to be mine?" Jack asked airily in his ear once he pulled back, making him shiver with a nod. "Yeah?" The Doctor panted and laid his head on Jack's shoulder, responding in a vulnerable voice, "<em>Yes</em>. Make me yours."</p><p>The words didn't feel so foreign to say, to be intruders on his tongue, and it made him feel lighter to say.</p><p>Jack gripped the Doctor's sides harshly with the thrill of everything and helped him so that his arms were looped around his neck.</p><p>He couldn't get enough of him, starting to kiss him down to his neck, an honour spreading throughout his chest. He could find himself on the edge of the idea of kissing for so long he'd <em>die.</em></p><p>But he pulled back, nose tuned to the Time Lord's overwhelming scent that screamed a want of release and more. The Doctor tried to follow his lips, eyes hooded, but he fell jelly-like at Jack dipping his head and delicately biting down on his pale neck.</p><p>The Doctor felt the electrical buzz of the TARDIS spike approvingly and he rolled his eyes before his attention was drawn back completely to Jack; who'd bitten down on his jugular gently.</p><p>"Ah..." He breathed out an airy pleasured sound that added more fuel to Jack's blazing fire. It propelled him, determined him, to hear more of that. And he did so by running his tongue over his Time Lord's newly developed scent glands, just so preciously fresh.</p><p>The Doctor had a full body shiver from, unbeknownst to Jack, his <em>Gallifreyan</em> act of marking. It sent him reeling and his scent heightened.</p><p>"Good <em>god</em> you smell fucking amazing." Jack growled from the response and nuzzled his nose into his skin, teeth dragging over the surface, canines drawn out just itching to sink into him.</p><p>He knew what he was getting into, what would happen, how their souls would soon intertwine as mates; and he was looking very much forward to it.</p><p>The Doctor gasped for air at his continuing ministrations, feeling close to forgetting how to breathe, each breath raw and hot from his <em>already</em> used throat.</p><p>"Jack.. I swear..." He was so embarrassingly wet and he wanted his soon to be mate to do something about it.</p><p>He wasn't new to sex, far from it, but he was new to <em>this</em>. He'd never had a mate, never had been knotted or had knotted, and had never done anything like this.</p><p>There were many reasons for that, dangerous outcomes stopping him before, but just as all this happened so early, it seemed that this time could be an exception. He hoped, he hoped the immortal could be an exception.</p><p>Jack stilled, regaining focus from the plead. He looked down and saw with pleasure how the black fabric of the Doctor's familiar pants were now darkened.</p><p>"Safe room?" He looked back up and enquired quietly with lust, reminding the Doctor of what they were going to do, and took satisfaction as his hot breath against the Doctor's skin made him tremble, the space between them requiring such tenderness.</p><p>The Doctor took in a breath, "R-Right, of course, Tardis'll lead us, just down the hallway. You know how.." He rushed out and moved his legs to get down, but Jack held him in place.</p><p>He took things into his own hands and easily picked the Doctor up, resting him safely against his chest. The Doctor's mouth fell lack, also the Gallifreyan action taking him off guard even if it wasn't intentional.</p><p>Jack concentrated hard enough and took in stride as he was sure he could feel the two sets of erratically beating hearts against his one.</p><p>"Geronimo." Jack joked and flashed a smile when he heard the Time Lord chuckle shakily, head pressed into the crook of his neck for some solace and comfort in his scent. It groomed his alpha knowing soon his scent would be the only scent the Doctor would ever want.</p><p>Fuck, soon the Time Lord, the most revered being in the whole world, would be his and he would be the Time Lord's.</p><p>The walk there, guided by a very knowing and happy TARDIS, would've been easy if when he started to walk, the Doctor <em>didn't</em> press into him. And if he <em>didn't</em> let out the most incredibly hot moan.</p><p>It had the desired affect the Doctor wanted, Jack curling his fingers around him and eyes flashing red. It was a flash the Doctor caught like a new addiction and he relaxed even more but his grip turned to iron around the alpha.</p><p>"I'm here, I've got you." Jack murmured quickly into his ear, hands wanting to trail downwards to what he was trying so desperately to ignore all night; the sticky sweetness no doubt trailing down the Doctor's thighs.</p><p>The thoughts bolted straight down to his core, and by each step he took, the Doctor's scent heightened excitedly as his clothed cock rubbed against him.</p><p>"Okay... We have <em>got</em> to be there yet or else I'm going to have to have you fuc-" Jack groaned, his self control slipping, "Doctor, I'm a man of modern tradition believe it or not, I wouldn't dishonour you by mating in an unproper setting."</p><p>The Doctor grumbled, head normally so large to fit the whole universe in it now only stuffed with his companion's encompassing alpha scent that was all for him now.</p><p>The domestic phrase of 'mating you' had him all frilly and a mess, though.</p><p>The door, normally looking like it'd require some testy coding to open it, slid to the left quite easily.</p><p>It revealed a room, looking similar to an Earth's bedroom that Jack was quite grateful for. He didn't know what he was expecting, really, but he was happy it wasn't some sort of kinky dark room.</p><p>When he took a step forward, the door slid shut behind him without being prompted and Jack inwardly laughed from the knowing TARDIS.</p><p>He jumped a bit, though, when the Doctor's warm hands ventured slowly down his chest and he shuddered out a breath.</p><p>"Alright, we're here, let's..." He trailed off as he concentrated lowering the Doctor gently onto the bed, galaxy themed covers that had him smiling creasing beneath his weight. The Doctor breathed heavily, still trying to ignore the part of him that was nagging him about the situation wasn't being his to control.</p><p>'<em>But maybe that's why I've been chosen omega,</em>' he thought, '<em>I need to let go and trust someone else.</em>'</p><p>"Doctor? You still with me, still want to do this?" The Doctor groaned, glaring at him. "<em>Yes,</em> and you're being a very bad future mate about it, just get on with it, <em>please</em>." Jack was grateful for the jab as it finally pushed him over the edge.</p><p>He climbed over him and stole his lips into a fierce kiss, large hands gripping his hips, feeling the slight moisture in his suit's pants around the area. "So good, you smell so good, must taste good too." The Doctor bit the insides of his cheek, slick gushing a bit more from the words.</p><p>Jack chuckled, "Wouldn't you agree?" He asked with a coy smirk as his fingers trailed up and under the Time Lord's cotton shirt. The Doctor gasped as they came into contact and furthered up his bare chest, skin flaring and throwing his head back with the sensations.</p><p>"I think you do..." Jack distractedly said, hunger in his eyes as his alpha wanted to see his precious omega's skin better.</p><p>The Doctor felt so out of place but with each second his body was gratefully adjusting, bettering his neuron pathways to recongise the alpha's admirings actions. It felt like regenerating, with how much his body felt alive and hurt, but Jack's touch was like a tether and he clung onto it and onto him, quivering.</p><p>"Can I take off your.. all this?" The Doctor laughed quietly as Jack tugged slightly at his bowtie. "Of course." He quickly said, and had another new and alien sound escape his throat as Jack made quick work of his clothes.</p><p>Bare chested, Jack roamed his eyes all over the barechested Doctor and rumbled in approval; every bit perfect. However, he didn't want to make his omega wait any longer and lowered his head, trailing open mouth kisses across his collarbone.</p><p>The Doctor clenched his eyes shut, losing himself to the feelings that were just <em>so</em> good. It'd been so long since he was in <em>this</em> position and it was with the most intuitive and brilliant person ever. This was even better than any toy and his hearts picked up in speed from imagining a real lifenknot, a broken moan falling from his lips. </p><p>"Jack... I.. Wow, okay, you're very good at this, okay..." His companion cocked an eyebrow, "Enjoying it? Keep talking, I love hearing your voice so used." The Time Lord cried out with holding onto the shoulder's of the male on top of him when he followed back up and found a very sensitive spot right below and behind his ear.</p><p>Jack smirked, lavishing his attention to that spot and having the rewards of his Doctor cursing and moaning. "Very colourful in your words today, Doctor."</p><p>The Time Lord at rubbed his eyes, every sense stimulated to the max, and shoved at him weakly with a laugh.</p><p>"Alright, alright, don't let your pride get too big." Jack rose up with a smile. "Can't believe how much you care about me." He teased. The Doctor grinned, and when he propped himself up by his elbows, he spread his legs more below the alpha. "You better believe it."</p><p>Jack purred and soaked up the sight, "I do."</p><p>His hands trailed down from the Doctor's sides, breathing in deeply to treasure his addicting scent, and rested lightly on the buckle of his belt. "Before you even ask, <em>yes.</em> This heat's killing me." Jack nearly smacked himself in the face when he realised he completely forgot and was letting his soon to be mate be in discomfort.</p><p>"Right, right, so sorry." He made quick work of his own clothes and the rest of the Doctors, leaving them completely exposed to each other.</p><p>Jack knew his eyes flashed deep blood iron red again and the Doctor responded with omega electric quartz, taking in each other with lust.</p><p>The Doctor's sight flickered further down his body and he stifled a needy whimper from seeing Jack's hard and dripping cock. This is what he wanted and he wanted it <em>now</em>.</p><p>Jack hovered over him protectively as he took in every detail, eyes never finding a flaw, loving his untainted skin due to his regeneration factor.</p><p>"Come on, I really need you to-" "I've got you, it's okay. I know." They would have another time to explore each other, Jack's excitement rising from imagining another time, and he scooted down the bed and away from the Doctor's lips, careful fingers holding onto his thighs and pushing them apart.</p><p>The older moaned and felt so dirty from feeling all his slick on display, even more so when Jack blew cold air on it coating his skin.</p><p>Jack grinned and wasted no time in tasting, the action rewarding him with bliss. The Doctor was a hot and squirming mess under him, throwing his head to the side and letting out addicting sounds for Jack as he ate him out.</p><p>His long hair, if Jack were to look up, was kind of a poof and everywhere, and yet it at the same time complimented the Doctor's sweating and pale bare body, eyes clenched and mouth slack open.</p><p>A bit of his heat alleviated and his mind cleared a tad, only for lust to fill that spot when the alpha teased and prodded his entrance with his tongue.</p><p>"Like that, Doctor?" The Time Lord swore loudly with a nod and moan, hips bucking for anything. "J- Jack, <em>fuck</em>, I need your knot- <em>please</em>."</p><p>Jack growled, hands digging into his thighs and rising back up. It did unexplainable things hearing the Doctor beg, but he wouldn't want to seek it out; to do so was demeaning and he only wanted the best for his omega.</p><p>Seeing muscles ripple on his strong and naked body had the Doctor wide-eyed, fluttering with fanstasies and gulping. "I'll give you everything and anything." He quickly said with a peck to the Doctor's parted lips and took pride in from his light blush.</p><p>"Then do it." The Time Lord coaxed, spreading his legs and presenting himself to Jack. Jack's mouth went dry and it made his cock even harder, "Of course, of course. I'll give you my knot." The Doctor's omega whined with fervor, having his body get even hotter and needier with the admission.</p><p>The Doctor eagerly looked on as Jack guided his cock down to his well lubricated entrance and didn't think he'd ever be so more turned on by the sight of the alpha using <em>his</em> own slick to lather it onto his cock.</p><p>Then he felt the air get knocked out of him from the tip bumping his entrance and Jack's amazingly caring expression. "You ready? ..You know everything's about to change, this is your last chance to back out." The Doctor collected himself, throat tightening for a second, and breathed out slowly. "I am. I want everything to change." He said resolutely.</p><p>Jack's grin brightened up the room and with one last searing kiss, he focused, readjusting and bringing up one of the Doctor's legs above his shoulder.</p><p>The Doctor balled up the quilt from under him in pleasure as he finally pushed forward, sinking in slowly. Jack gasped and his eyes flashed red from his omega's encompassing heat, from his soft walls hugging around him, and how even more slick dripped out from the intrusion.</p><p>The Doctor moaned nice and high, tugging at the covers beneath him. It'd been <em>so long</em> and he forgot how good it felt. How much he <em>loved</em> this, to finally revel in trusting someone so much he let them lead.</p><p>A Gallifreyan curse rolled off his lips and then Jack was even more heavily lust affected by the next utterance of the Doctor, "Alpha..." He'd <em>never</em> think he'd ever hear that from the Time Lord and he growled, forcing himself to contain his urge to ram up into him.</p><p>"Fuck, Doctor, so goddamn good." Jack groaned out instead, their chests touching from how close they were. The Doctor replied in an array of moans as their hips met and with another Gallifreyan curse.</p><p>The Doctor panted heavily with eyes shining a low yellow light, his hearts pounding in his ears. Jack was just as lost but was razor focused, starting up a slow rythym, hungrily watching every reaction from his Doctor.</p><p>"Doctor, <em>mine</em>." He risked to say but was proud by the Time Lord's frantic nodding.</p><p>"Yes, J-Jack, I.. Knot, please-" He cut himself with a whimper as Jack increased his speed.</p><p>Jack positioned himself better and found new angles that had differing moans seep out of the wreck of a Time Lord, some high and some low with need.</p><p>He felt so good, he took him so well, and Jack made sure to let him know by his whispers while he fucked into him. A bit of him wanted him on his stomach so he could really make a mess of the man, fuck him into the bed, but he liked this and seeing all of the Doctor's thrilled expressions.</p><p>So he went on, fucking him, both of his legs on his shoulders and his hands on his hips. The Doctor gnawed on his lip, back arching at some spots Jack found, and others forgetting how to breath from the immense pleasure.</p><p>They shared hot breaths and intermediate kisses that led Jack back to nuzzling the Doctor's neck, teeth running over his beautifully unmarked skin. "Let me... Let me mark you, omega, let me." Jack pleaded, raising up with clouded red eyes, watching the Doctor's open mouth and pushing back and forth from his thrusts.</p><p>The Doctor whimpered from trying to focus and grasped Jack's strong arms, trying to spread his legs even more so Jack could fuck into him more.</p><p>Jack's alpha growled from the lack of response so he dipped back down his head and let his canines press into the Doctor's neck. The Doctor gasped out with frantic eyes snapping into reality, fumbling to keep himself from tipping over the edge.</p><p>"Jack!" The alpha in question smirked with an especially strong thrust. "Let me, Doctor. I want to mark <em>you</em> very soon." "Yes!" The Doctor was right on board and tilted his head up, showing off the prized skin there.</p><p>Fuck <em>yes.</em></p><p>"God you're so beautiful, I've seen your regenerations, but you're the most amazing. You never fail to stun me, you're <em>the</em> Time Lord, and I'm yours now." Jack praised, before waiting a second and slowing his pace that had the Doctor blush and whine at, preparing himself.</p><p>Once they had joined, the Doctor would need his knot and they'd bind. This was it.</p><p>Jack breathed to steel his nerves, promising in unspoken words that this was right, and sped up, resting his forehead on the Doctor's.</p><p>The Doctor whispered curses and old diallects, body relaxed and legs spread, mind overcome by pleasure. He was so beautiful to watch, such a powerful man equally powerful like this but also tender now. His every thrust, every movement, was a storm of information. Of input, of what was happening, and the Doctor felt exponentially close by the thought he was going to be <em>mated</em>.</p><p>"Ja- Oh, please, I'm s-so close, I..." The Doctor warned, feeling himself start to lock up and balls tighten. He held more so onto Jack for support.</p><p>"Fuck, me too baby, get ready." Jack rested his hands behind the Doctor's head as a rest for him and to keep him in place, dipping his head and licking at the perfect spot on his neck for the mark.</p><p>His knot started to grow and something carnal in both of them seemed to awakened, and everything flowed together seamlessly. The Doctor cried out that was muffled into his shoulder, shaking in anticipation and want for his knot, craning his head back for his neck to be more exposed.</p><p>Now was the perfect time and Jack seized it.</p><p>In one fluid motion, Jack let his sharp canines intrude without a hitch into the Doctor's neck and he kept them there, biting down. The Doctor trembled violently, coming right then and there without a warning, mouth open in a silent moan and eyes sun yellow.</p><p>Jack's mind went blank for a moment as the Doctor tightened around him impossibly, and he started to feel their souls meet and his knot throbbed to pop, so like a domino effect, he growled possessively and slammed into the Doctor one last time, locking them in place and having the Doctor come once again.</p><p>The Doctor heaved out loud breaths, nearly unable to comprehend the big and real knot inside him, feeling Jack. His body quivered but relaxed, trembled and locked up, shook with pleasure, and the <em>mating mark</em> sent him careening.</p><p>Though he realised with a not so nice start that their souls were about to join and he couldn't warn Jack, to pull away, to stop before it killed him. He didn't know. Would he even be strong enough to endure?</p><p>His Time Lord stamina was well and truly sapped, so all he could was lay in sweet bliss with worry, enjoying his knot and the stinging pleasure of Jack's bite.</p><p>Jack kept his hold down on the Doctor, knot locked, and pressed into him more with his teeth. It felt... burning. With post orgasm, the feeling indescribable, the burning felt good.</p><p>Their souls were meeting, Jack could feel it and he knew the Time Lord could, and he choked out a gasp from the searing sudden <em>pain.</em></p><p>"Ehm, I- I know Jack, endure it, please..." The Doctor whispered, weak arms lifting with little strength and carressing every bit of Jack he could find.</p><p>Jack closed his eyes, focusing on the good of the Doctor. He was his distraction, and Jack let out a commanding snarl, he wasn't going to be overtaken. Their souls fought, slid together, inspected each other, and for Jack, his whole being protested the overbearing Time Lord soul.</p><p>'<em>No, fuck the galaxy and the laws, I've gotten this far, I cannot fail now.</em>' Jack kept his canines in, kept enduring, and then all at once, it fell away, all of it, and their souls joined.</p><p>"Jack! I-" The Doctor couldn't get another word out, energy crackling in his veins, this was it, they were binding, bonding, becoming what mates were. Jack did it, he did it, and the stupidest grin took over the Doctor's tired face.</p><p>"Never warned me about that.." Jack offhandedly commented when he withdrew finally, the bite completed, sitting up and holding the Doctor's hips as his knot was yet to calm.</p><p>"Yeah, uh, I meant to?" The Doctor bit his lip, but Jack couldn't find it in him to care because this was his first time ever seeing his properly fucked <em>mate</em>.</p><p>"Fuck. Explain it all later, I don't care, look at you." He mumbled. There he was, spread out and bare and vulnerable and <em>his</em>, with his neck starting to bleed and mating bite starting to heal.</p><p>"What?" The Time Lord asked cheekily, knowing his look, and Jack rolled his hips which illicited a sudden moan from him. A beat later, and Jack was leaning down with the Doctor's lips on his, kissing hungrily.</p><p>'<strong>Just knowing that you're mine.</strong>' Jack took advantage of their new mental link and took pleasure from the Doctor's happy hum.</p><p>'<strong>Yeah? And what're you going to do about it, alpha?</strong>' Jack chuckled deeply and withdrew, mind clearing and many questions he'd ask later withdrawing. "I'm going to savor it." He whispered gently with an equally gentle kiss.</p><p>The Doctor liked the sound of that, and with his cooling down skin, mind alleviating from his heat, and new soul link, he calmed.</p><p>"We've got forever, don't you worry." "Oh yeah, silly thing I forgot about." The Doctor laughed, relaxing against Jack as the alpha laid down and held him, careful of his knot.</p><p>Then an idea popped into the Doctor's head and his playfulness came back full swing. He smirked, twisting himself so Jack was on his back and he was sitting ontop of him.</p><p>Jack looked up with a stunned look, and the Doctor winked. "I've got an idea." The end turned airy as he tested out moving his hips on the already deeply embedded cock in him. Jack propped himself up, hungry eyes taking him in, interested immediately.</p><p>"And what would that entail, dear Time Lord?" He asked innocently, yet not so innocent hands wandered up and lightly rested around the Doctor's cute hips, near his steadily hardening cock.</p><p>He looked so handsome like that, abs and muscles on show, his cock out and everything, with his bare legs and soft thighs.</p><p>"Mm, I dunno, some of this.." The Doctor drew up and bounced a bit, having some wiggle room with the slowly loosening knot. Jack growled darkly with an air of renewed want, gripping the Time Lord.</p><p>He flipped them over, and this time, even though the position was same as before, he looked more threatening and towering, cornering him in.</p><p>The Doctor gulped, eyes wide and breathless. "Or some of this?" Jack drew out finally, and crashed right back in that had the Time Lord clap his hands over his mouth from his loud moan.</p><p>"Uh uh, like you said, we've got forever, and tonight I want to make you <em>scream</em>." Jack promised with a hushed tone, prying away his hands.</p><p>And the Doctor nodded, wanting, "I like the sound of that."</p><p>He did scream that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so hows about that, then. yknow this has been a draft of mine for like over a month now lmao, and this started out VERY different haha. </p><p>anywho, just finally relieved to have this over and done with, i can now focus on other fics to write lmao hope you enjoyed anyways</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>